Perceval Louis
by GriffNoir
Summary: Lui, c'est Perceval Louis, à peu près seize ans. Grand, beau, intelligent... ou presque. Il essaye de se dépatouiller avec tout ça, et c'est franchement chaud. s'il a entendu parler de la magie ? Ah ! C'est ça ! Il est un. Un quoi ? Et des voix dans la tête... (O.C et des brouettes)
1. Disséquons, mes amis

Alors j'en arrive là à me demander si c'est normal et puis j'écris comme ça me viens, parce que mon cher Perceval devait sortir, un jour ou l'autre. Ce personnage-là me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est écrit bizarre ! Ouais, je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop le fouillis ! Un truc de fou.

Oh mon Dieu, ce mec me sort par les trous de nez. Moi aussi.

Oh mon Dieu, les lamas volent ! Sérieusement, j'aurais bien aimé en voir un voler, une fois. j'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Disséquons, mes amis.**

Perceval Louis était un garçon presque normal, à ceci près qu'il avait eu une vie de merde, et que ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans un placard et n'avait pas grandi dans un orphelinat sordide, ne s'était jamais fait battre par personne et avait même une sœur, une presque vraie, qu'il attendait tous les soirs à la sortie du collège, malgré le fait que cela faisait beaucoup gueuler cette dernière.

Perceval Louis était un adolescent quasiment comme les autres, à ceci près que tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Tous les matins il se levait, et il se couchait tous les soirs en ne se demandant pas ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain, parce que cela devenait floue à partir du moment où il essayait de penser à un quelconque avenir. En gros, Perceval Louis était dans l'adolescence et il se posait certaines questions. Souvent, c'était sur la vie et sur la mort, et il essayait de sourire après ça, mais c'était chaud.

Souvent, aussi, c'était le destin qui le rattrapait, si ce mot avait simplement un quelconque sens.

Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là.

Souvent, il se faisait royalement chier.

_ Monsieur Louis, pourriez-vous venir me voir à la fin de l'heure ?

Perceval releva la tête de sa feuille, fixant la prof d'anglais un court instant. Elle était déjà repartie dans un discours sans fin sur les figures de style et les métaphores, les oxymores et d'autres conneries... pas qu'il ne trouvait pas cela intéressant, mais si. En fait, c'était chiant, ça le faisait chier, et ça devait suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ça devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Après tout, c'était perdu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ? Les profs n'arrivaient pas à le saquer de toutes façons.

Alors le reste. S'envole.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux ? Lui demanda Samuel.

Il haussa les épaules. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre, de ce qu'elle lui voulait. Un truc en rapport avec son travail, et patati, et qu'il devrait se mettre un peu à bosser, et que ça se contente du strict minimum, et que ça en glande pas deux, et qu'il devait venir la voir s'il y avait un problème à la maison, qu'elle était là, qu'ils pouvaient discuter sans qu'elle n'en parle à personne, qu'il y avait l'assistante sociale pas loin, et est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui prenne un rendez-vous ? Genre.

Perceval poussa un profond soupir et se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il en avait marre...

Le reste de l'heure s'écoula dans un sorte de brouillard il fut debout dès que la sonnerie retentit, et alla se poster devant le bureau de la prof :

_Vous vouliez me parler, madame ? Demanda t-il en prenant son air le plus attendrissant.

Il fallait un peu ouvrir les yeux, plus que d'habitude, et puis prendre son petit air compréhensif, style que l'on se sentait impliqué et que l'on reconnaissait l'autorité naturelle du sujet en face de soi.

_Ah oui. Monsieur Louis, dit la prof en prenant appui sur son bureau. Avez-vous conscience de l'approche de la fin du premier trimestre ?

Ah. Oui. Il avait le pif pour sentir ses choses-là.

_Oui, répondit-il laconiquement

Il sentit venir la suite. La professeur, elle, soupira.

_Vous n'êtes donc pas sans ignorer que les conseils de classe approchent... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il acquiesça.

_Monsieur Louis, vous avez des... capacités, souffla t-elle. Ce serait dommage qu'elles soient gâchées à ce point. Au niveau de vos résultats, à ce jour, nous ne pouvons que songer à une ré-orientation, vous comprenez ? A moins que nous ne remarquions des changements notoires, c'est la seule possibilité qui s'offre à vous. J'ose imaginer que vous ne souhaitez pas cela ?

Il balbutia quelque chose en retour, les yeux désormais rivés sur le sol.

_Monsieur Louis, c'est de votre avenir que l'on parle, vous en avez conscience ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça...

Si, il le pouvait très bien. Il ne s'imaginait pas un avenir autre que celui de vivre sous un pont, ou bien dans la forêt... Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi. Cette autre chose qui le titillait et attisait sa curiosité. Ce truc qui lui faisait entrapercevoir des rêves de grandeur et une destinée hors du commun. Mais bien sûr, ce sont de ces faits dont l'on ne peut rien dire. De temps à autre, il s'imaginait qu'il était peut-être un peu fou.

_Il faut que vous vous ressaisissiez... D'accord ? Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, mais quelques semaines peuvent tout changer... j'ai conscience que tout ne doit pas être rose, mais chaque élève a ses propres difficultés... je suis là si vous souhaitez parler. La conseillère d'orientation est là, l'assistante sociale et là, l'infirmière... tout le personnel est à votre entière disposition, et ceci n'a rien d'une exagération. Tout est destinée à ce que vous réussissiez au mieux. Du moins faut-il que vous y mettiez du vôtre.

Il hocha la tête.

_Allez-y. Ne ratez pas votre bus ! Mais songez-y: tout dépend de vous. Et de votre volonté. Vous en avez, et vous avez des capacités. Donnez du vôtre. D'accord ?

Il lui sourit et se détourna du bureau, après avoir lancé un « Au revoir ! » par-dessus son épaule. Il s'élança dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers, se lançant à toutes jambes à la poursuite de ce tourbillon d'élèves. Ouf. Poète qu'il était.

Erin l'attendait déjà devant la grille il va s'en dire qu'elle tapait exagérément du pied. Elle devait pioncer depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme alla à sa rencontre.

Erin, c'était ce petit bout de fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui voltigeaient de partout en mèches rebelles, de grands yeux marrons et un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Erin, c'était une sorte de rayon de soleil dans la grisaille ambiante. Ça pouvait presque être une raison de vivre.

_Hey ! Fit-elle en le voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu fou...

Le reste s'enchaîna trop vite pour que quelqu'un puisse suivre. Elle fut projetée au sol par un espèce de môme braillard, qui ricana avant de passer son chemin. Perceval fit une embardée puissante et saisit le mioche par le col.

Dans le même temps, il remarqua que le mioche faisait sa taille, voir même un ou deux centimètres de plus, et que c'était le petit con qui avait l'insigne honneur de le regarder de haut. Voir même que ce petit con avait plus de muscles que lui. Il avait toujours était fin, tiens, pour la peine.

_Tu présentes tes excuses, mon coco, cracha t-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

La figure de l'autre se décomposa. Pourtant, c'était bien un sourire goguenard qui se peignit sur sa face.

_Mon coco, répéta le mioche en sourdine. Mon coco...

Il se débattit pour s'extraire de la poigne, et y parvint. Merde.

_Putain, mais vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ? Tu cherches la merde, c'est ça ? Tu cherches la merde ?

Il empêcha le « Non, je l'ai déjà trouvée. » de sortir de ses lèvres. Il valait mieux que ça en matière de répartie. On commençait à les regarder avec intérêt : après tout, c'était toujours un moyen de passer le temps... Du moment que l'on ne se prenait pas un coup perdu.

_Val... gémit Erin. C'est bon, on s'en va. Je m'en fiche, je vais bien... j'ai rien, on s'en fout...

_Ouais, on s'en fout, là ! Fit l'autre en écho. Tu l'écoutes et tu te casses !

Putain. Ce mioche était en quoi ? Cinquième ? Quatrième ? On les faisait de plus en plus mal... Et de plus en plus grand... Non. Après tout, c'était lui qui était petit.

_Ouais, on va faire ça, siffla t-il, non sans jeter à l'autre un regard condescendant.

Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une retraite stratégique. Il n'avait rien à gagner dans cette espèce de conversation on ne peut plus stérile. Et puis il était le grand après tout, il aurait dû s'en foutre, et l'autre mioche aurait dû s'écraser devant lui que diable !

_Ouais. Vas-y. Cassez-vous les cas soc' !

Et il cracha au pied d'Erin.

Perceval l'observa un moment, puis s'avança, et d'une méchante torsion de l'épaule, lui envoya un foutu gros pain dans la face que le môme évita, il faut l'avouer, avec une certaine grâce. Le mioche lui balança alors un coup de pied en direction de certaines choses à qui ils avaient toujours tenu.

Il le vit arriver, le pied.

Puis il le vit disparaître. Car il se trouvait derrière le môme. Comme ça. Pouf.

Merde.

Ledit môme se trouva _propulsé_ à une dizaine de mètres et racla le sol. Il poussa aussitôt un puissant hurlement à faire froid dans le dos, se tordant de douleur sur l'asphalte grisâtre, ahanant misérablement. Perceval regarda ses mains d'un air hébété. Vit Erin.

_Allez, viens ! On se carapate !lança t-il sans se soucier des regards trop insistants.

Ils se taillèrent devant la haie d'honneur que leur proposaient les élèves. A coup sûr, c'était de la peur que l'on lisait sur leur visage. De la peur, de la répulsion, et beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Putain les gars. Mais qu'avait donc fait ce type ?

C'était quasiment du surnaturel, merde. Non : c'était du surnaturel à l'état brut. Du bien violent. Une hallucination collective.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça, merde ? Cracha Erin en se portant à sa hauteur.

Bon. Il marchait un peu vite, certes. Mais fuir très loin, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il ait jamais fait.

_Réflexes, dit-il laconiquement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La cité scolaire disparut au détour du chemin.

_Tu vas avoir des problèmes : Matthias a des grands frères. Et puis... ça a recommencé, non ?

Il fixa la ligne d'horizon.

_Ouais. Ça l'a refait, souffla t-il. C'était si calant que ça ?

_Pas mal... ouais. Enfin, en partant du principe que ce que tu as fait est potentiellement impossible, on va dire que c'était un effet de notre imagination torturée. Téléportation, non ?

_C'est l'idée, dit-il, évasif.

Elle lui dédia son plus grand sourire, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de son prof de maths. Un gros truc bien flippant qui vous faisait frissonner.

_Un jour, je te disséquerai, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. Et l'on comprendra.

_Je tiens à ma vie et à mon bide. Attend déjà que je clamse et on en reparle, ricana t-il en fixant ses deux grandes orbes marrons.

Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien et c'était normal. Mis à part leurs nez, peut-être. Deux becs de piafs au milieu de la face, mais ce n'était pas une question de génétique. Tout au plus un coup de chance.

_On fera des... expériences, gloussa t-elle. Peut-être qu'en fait, tu es...

_Superman réincarné. Je sais.

_Avec ça, on pourrait...

_Conquérir le monde et réduire l'espèce humaine en esclavage.

Elle prit une mine boudeuse qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans le bus.

_Et tes rêves ? S'enquit-elle.

_Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, c'est rien... C'est des rêves, quoi. Chelous les trois quarts du temps.

_Si tu le dis... Si tu le dis...

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un mutisme profond.

Mais parlons de ce Perceval Louis qui nous tombe du ciel, ainsi que des grandes lignes de sa grande vie.

Perceval Louis avait une histoire, et voilà l'histoire incroyable de sa vie qui n'est palpitante que si elle est racontée. Ça a une tout autre gueule quant on la vit, cette histoire. C'est pas un truc pour faire pleurer les gonzesses, c'est quelque chose de dur qui fait mal de temps en temps, parce que l'on ressent comme un vide, et l'on pense au « si ».

Perceval Louis avait vécu pendant trois ans au côté de Monsieur et Madame Louis. Le premier s'appelait Papa et la deuxième Maman. C'était des bribes de mots et de sons, de multiples odeurs qui lui reviennent, de temps en temps, des flashs indistincts qui lui sautent au visage. Et puis Maman était morte d'un sorte de cancer qui l'avait bouffée de l'intérieur, et Papa s'était remarié avec Adèle, qui était gentille. Alors il avait une petite sœur, presque petite sœur, mais sœur de cœur, parce qu'après tout, cela ne comptait pas, les histoires de sang.

La petite sœur s'appelait Erin Louis, elle était la meilleure sœur du monde, la plus mignonne et la plus gentille, et il y avait eu l'accident.

Il s'en souvenait très bien, de ça, même si c'était quelque chose dont on ne veut pas se souvenir, une suite sans fin d'événements qui finissent par aboutir au moment présent. Lui, il était à l'école, alors il avait prit le bus et il était rentré. A l'abri-bus, il n'y avait eu personne.

Ni Papa. Ni Adèle. Ni Erin qui court partout en hurlant et en dérangeant les passants pressés.

Il était rentré à l'appartement comme un grand.

Il avait même regardé la télé tout de suite et avant de faire ses devoirs, car il n'avait habituellement pas le droit, mais personne n'était là pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, parce qu'il était seul.

Trois heures plus tard, on avait sonné à la porte et des gens avaient pénétrés dans l'appartement, l'avait vu, lui avaient dit bonjour, et est-ce que ça allait bien ? Il avait répondu oui. Ensuite, ils avaient suivis les sortes de grands inconnus il y avait même des policiers.

Ton maman et ton papa sont morts dans un accident de voiture, mais ta petite sœur va bien.

Il leur avait dit que ce n'était pas sa maman, mais que c'était Adèle. Il ne se souvient plus très bien pourquoi il avait dit ça à cet instant, mais ça lui avait paru très important. Ensuite, c'était parti en couilles.

Tout avait changé et basculé, il n'avait jamais fait les exercices dans le cahier que la maîtresse lui avait demandé de faire. Erin était restée hospitalisée très longtemps, parce qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais finalement, elle était venue lui dire bonjour, et ils s'étaient dit bonjour, et ils avaient même un peu rigolé.

Erin ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, la mort. Elle voulait juste voir Papa et Adèle, qui était sa Maman à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas que c'était fini. Qu'ils ne reviendraient plus.

Dans la foulée, tiens, il avait appris qu'il était un enfant adopté en fait, et que ce n'était pas vraiment ses véritables parents, les tous premiers. Oui, Maman et Papa, c'était pas vraiment ses vrais parents, parce qu'ils en avaient d'autres, quelque part dans la nature. Des _géniteurs_.

(Arrêtez de faire turbiner vos cervelets, franchement.)

Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Parce que tout se cassait la gueule.

Ensuite, il avait fallu vivre, tout simplement.

Rien du côté du père, un frère du côté de la mère, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire et avait un casier judiciaire pour des larcins pas si petits que ça.

Ils avaient fait des sauts. Des trucs de familles d'accueil. Un foyer, ces temps-ci.

Et c'était tout, sa vie c'était quelques lignes et très peu de pleurs.

Le genre de récit qui se vend très bien, des émissions de télé-réalité pouvaient s'arracher sa vie, mais il s'en battait joyeusement les couilles.

Car Perceval Louis avait certes une vie de merde, mais il avait un secret.

Et dit comme ça, ça rendait très mal.

* * *

Au plaisir d'avoir lu, et mille et mille baisers qui s'envolent presque dans l'air.

Faîtes des enfants.


	2. Tongs au Nuttela

Hey ? Pancake ?

Je poste dès le lendemain ? Oh mon Dieu ! (Je dis ça, hein, parce que c'est un espèce de gros et grand miracle, ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme cela tous les jours. Hey ! Ne vous habituez pas au sucre.)

Sinon, merci à tous les bonhommes qui passent et à tous ces joyeuses gens qui laissent de joyeuses choses. Ça me réchauffe le cœur.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tongs au Nuttela**

Ses pas résonnaient et faisaient tinter les ténèbres. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ce grand noir qui gobait tout et qui le gobait lui, c'était des noirceurs sans fin qui lui rongeait la tête. Avec tout ça, il n'était pas seul il n'était jamais seul : lui. C'était lui qui était là, respirant laborieusement dans un coin de sa tête. Et lui le regardait, mais c'était une masse de gris et de profondeurs étranges.

Lui était là à respirer. Dans sa tête. Mais il ne le voyait pas, parce qu'il faisait noir.

Une petite voix lui murmurait d'allumer la veilleuse il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il allait voir, de ce qu'il pouvait voir et de ce qu'il avait déjà entraperçu. Ses pas résonnaient en tintinnabulant. Le tout sonnait mouillé.

_Hey ! Murmura t-il.

L'écho lui rendit son appel des milliers de gens hurlaient. Un concert de sons sans fin.

_Hey ! T'es là ? Refit-il.

Il sentit sa gorge s'enrouer. Mais c'était stupide après tout : ce n'était qu'un fichu rêve, non ? Quelque chose qui se répétait en boucle comme un disque rayé.

Il crut entendre un gémissement. Saisi, il tenta de calmer sa respiration laborieuse, tendant l'oreille. Perceval savait que le quelqu'un... était là. Et le quelqu'un lui tendait ses bras translucides.

_Est-ce que tu existes ?

_Oui.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Une voix qui résonnait.

_Qui es-tu ? Murmura t-il, rempli d'espoir.

_Toi, qui es-tu ?

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Quelqu'un, lui répondit Perceval.

_Alors moi aussi, je suis quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de percer les ténèbres insondables :

_Mais c'est toi. Tu existes. Mais tu es dans ma tête. Et tu n'es pas vraiment moi...

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une poignée de secondes s'écoulèrent son sang battait fortement contre sa tempe.

_C'est _toi_, dans ma tête, lui répondit l'autre.

_C'est débile, fut tout ce que parvint à rétorquer Perceval.

L'autre bougeait dans l'ombre, c'était comme un froissement de tissu continu, qui continuait à frotter, et à frotter encore.

_Je dois avoir un quota de rêves débiles à faire dans ma vie c'est pas possible sinon... dit l'autre.

_Un rêve ?

_Ouais. Si un truc doit arriver à quelqu'un, il m'arrivera à moi.

Un instant de flottement qui se prolongeait, les voix continuaient à résonner.

_C'est ce que je me dis, souvent, surenchérit Perceval. Mais...

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait dans le vide de sa mémoire, et que c'était totalement con. Il se demanda s'il pouvait avoir des tendances à la schizophrénie. L'autre ajouta alors, comme en écho de ses propres pensées :

_C'est con. Je parle dans le vide.

_Ouais. Moi aussi. Mais... est-ce que tu es... une personne ? Est-ce que tu es quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu vis ? Est-ce que tu vis... dans ma tête ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

_Non, enfin... je vis quoi. Et je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

_Tu existes vraiment ? Dans la vraie vie ?

_Euh... ouais. Je ne vis pas dans ta tête, j'ai... je suis... normal quoi.

Perceval sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer et son corps s'alourdir. Quelque chose le tirait en arrière, les ténèbres le happaient.

_Mais alors... tu es... quel... tu...vis... comment... fait ?

Le tissu de son oreiller frotta contre sa joue humide de sueur. Il se redressa sur son lit, haletant. A côté, Max ronflait. Rien n'aurait pu le réveiller à cet instant précis, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà tenté le coup. Un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas raison de sa pugnacité.

_Oh putain, murmura Perceval en se renfonçant dans ses couvertures.

Ça virait dans le paranormal. Dans peu de temps, il allait se mettre à voir des fantômes, et Kennedy danserait du country au milieu de la chambre. A bien y réfléchir, d'ailleurs, sa vie avait toujours ressemblé à un mauvais roman populaire, on pouvait donc s'attendre à un peu près tout. Au pire, plus vraisemblablement. Ça finissait toujours comme ça.

Il était trois heures du matin, les minutes s'égrenaient, il allait finir par devenir timbré.

-Perceval-

Perceval se tartina discrètement une pleine mesure de Nuttela sur son pain, sous l'œil goguenard de Erin qui mâchait ostensiblement un petit pain au chocolat.

_Attention, Christelle ! Dit-il en se peignant une expression horrifiée sur la face.

Erin sursauta et planqua vite fait la pâtisserie sous la table. Lui, il ricana.

_Sérieux, tu fais chier... maugréa t-elle en mordant de plus belle dans ladite pâtisserie.

Elle avait du sucre glace sur le pif et ça piaillait de partout dans la salle. Ça lui foutait toujours un mal de tête terrible, tous ses mômes qui sautaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur son spectacle.

_Hey, t'es là ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine. Erin lui lança un regard bizarre.

_T'as dit quelque chose ? Fit Perceval, plein d'espoir.

_Euh... non. Enfin si, que tu faisais chier. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un scoop, sourit le jeune fille.

Perceval cligna des yeux en fixant la couche épaisse de pâte à tartiner d'un air suspicieux. Après tout, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'ils mettaient dans ces machins-là... Il se souvenait encore de Joachim, le petit blond, qui avait craché dans la pâte du gâteau au chocolat que tous avait mangé le soir-même. Il s'était bien marré en sourdine durant tout l'anniversaire.

Son imagination déplacée lui suggérait déjà des tonnes de choses qui pouvaient accidentellement se fondre dans la préparation du Nutella, lorsque...

_Ouais bon, laisse tomber.

Des tas d'écho, une voûte de cathédrale. Il sentit un poids quitter son esprit une à deux secondes plus tard. C'était... le rêve ?

_Oh putain, gémit-il.

Ça se répétait, vraiment. Tout lui revenait en bloc dans la gueule.

_Quoi, tu t'es cassé un ongle ? Demanda poliment Erin.

_Presque. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... souffla le jeune homme.

Ouais, c'était fichtrement la merde.

_Deux ongles ?

Perceval secoua la tête et se détourna de sa tartine. C'était bien beau de réfléchir, mais pas trop. On ne se réveillait pas le lendemain matin, sinon.

En récapitulant : il avait fait un rêve chelou avec... quelqu'un, et puis...

Nan. Il valait mieux ne pas récapituler c'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il était une sorte d'alien que l'on devait absolument disséquer à des fins médicales, mais _ça_, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et pourtant... Il en avait des souvenirs, et plein d'autres trucs de fous en tête.

Une voix, notamment. Quelqu'un. Quelque part.

_Youhou ! Tu planes ? S'enquit Erin en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

_Est-ce que je suis taré ? Demanda t-il, abruptement.

_A cent pour cent, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Elle avait toujours du sucre glace sur le pif.

_Sérieusement ?

Elle releva la tête et le jaugea d'un air indéchiffrable.

_Nan. T'es pas taré. Enfin pas trop. Ça fait longtemps, sinon, que j'aurais renié tout lien de parenté avec toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Perceval leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu es invivable.

Elle sembla apprécier le compliment, tandis que lui essayait de se détendre. Certaines choses étaient plus difficiles que d'autres.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner au lance-pierres, lancèrent un « au revoir » grommelant en direction des pionnes et se réfugièrent sous l'abri-bus. Mauvais temps pour la planète, de la grosse bruine s'abattait sur les parois verrées. Le vent s'infiltrait par en-dessous et mordait les chevilles. Ils furent ravis de voir le bus arriver et purent se lover dans la chaleur toute relative que leur offrait la grosse machine.

_Radiateur... gémit Erin de plaisir.

Perceval se contentant d'un grognement approbateur.

Plus tard, il abandonna la jeune fille à son triste sort et se lança à l'assaut d'un grand bâtiment gris, jurant intérieurement contre la nécessité de se fournir un parapluie dans les plus brefs délais. Il retrouva Samuel sous le préau, occupé à copuler contre un poteau avec sa petite-amie en date.

Cool. Vraiment. Il ne se sentait pas seul pour deux sous.

_T'as révisé pour l'interro de géo ? Lui demanda Samuel une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti.

Qui c'est qui venait de passer une dizaine de minutes, planté comme un con dans un coin de la cour ? C'est bibi. C'est toujours bibi.

_L'interro de quoi ?

_Laisse tomber, dit son ami avec un grand sourire.

Ah bon ? Il était son ami ? Ouais : ça se tenait à peu près. Une interro de ? De géo. Et bien : merde. Amicalement : merde. Elle allait se faire toute seule. Toute seule. Comme une grande fille.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant sa copie à fixer le vide d'un air absent. Autour de lui, les stylos remplissaient des pages c'est fou comme ça allait vite, de remplir une page. Il n'y serait jamais arrivé. C'était trop... long. Trop chiant. Trop beaucoup de choses.

_Hey ! Lança Perceval dans un coin de sa tête.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela, puisque c'était profondément stupide et inutile. N'empêche que désormais, c'était fait, et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Ça lui était venu tout seul, comme un réflexe ancré depuis bien trop longtemps dans son subconscient : il _savait_ que cela devait être fait ainsi, et il savait que l'autre l'avait entendu.

Le paranormal. Il n'avait quasiment rien à perdre, après tout. Et il y avait cette curiosité morbide qui planait, cette envie profonde d'en savoir plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Car c'était de sa tête dont il s'agissait, de ses pensées et de sa vie qui s'agitait au bout d'un fil.

_Quoi ? Lui répondit l'autre.

Oui, l'autre lui avait répondu.

_T'es sûr que tu n'es pas un produit de mon imagination ?

Il avait répondu à l'autre.

_Certain.

Il était quasiment sûr que l'autre paraissait... agacé.

_Et tu t'appelles ?

Silence. Le prof commençait à le fixer en haussant les sourcils. Mauvais signe, ça. Il fit mine de trouver sa copie très distrayante. Tiens, écrire son nom dans la marge pour faire genre.

_Luke, répondit Luke.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche lorsqu'il la referma.

_Sérieusement ?

_Non.

Amusé, il joua avec son stylo.

_Moi, c'est Anakin, dit Perceval d'un ton où perçait une once de malice.

_Que la force soit avec toi.

Il retint un gloussement, sous le regard sceptique de Samuel. Il était taré, non ? Ça se savait, des choses comme ça sûr que ça avait déjà fait le tour du lycée, l'incident de hier. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas tout l'incident. La téléportation, il aurait bien aimé la faire passer sous silence.

_Plus sérieusement, mais vraiment, vraiment sérieusement : on est en train de se parler par télépathie. Là. Maintenant, s'horrifia Perceval.

_C'est l'idée générale. Je crois que mon esprit est une foutue autoroute.

_Hein ?

_Rien.

_Donc, tu habites quelque part ?

_Royaume-Uni.

_Idem.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Et ça ne te fais pas peur, de parler à un inconnu par télépathie ? En partant du principe que tu existes, bien sûr ? S'enquit Luke. C'est tout de même... étrange comme idée. Que quelqu'un ait accès à tes pensées, ce genre de choses ?

_Tu as accès à mes pensées ?

_Non. Enfin... je ne crois pas.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Un pion murmura quelques mots au professeur, qui hocha la tête de dénégation.

_Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais peur, si tu ne peux rien faire. C'est comme... de se parler.

_Gryffondor dans l'âme, le type.

_Quoi ?

Le silence qui suivit se teintait d'une bonne dose de surprise, de la part de Luke. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, se fut de manière on ne peut plus nuancé :

_Si je te dis Moldu, tu réponds ?

_Euh... Gelée de framboise ?

_T'es sérieux ? Si je te dis baguette magique ?

_Lapin ?

Perceval ne voyait pas très bien où pouvait mener cette conversation.

(Non. Franchement. Il était en train d'avoir une conversation avec un type. Dans sa foutue tête.)

_Monsieur Louis ! Dit le prof en se postant à ses côtés.

Il sursauta et tenta, avec des gestes maladroits, de camoufler sa feuille vierge. Il avait une excuse, pourtant : il faisait des expérimentations d'ordre surnaturelle il fallait que cela apparaisse sur son CV, ça rajoutait de la crédibilité.

_Rangez vos affaires, on vous attend avec impatience dans le bureau du proviseur, admonesta le vieux.

Perceval obtempéra et se leva de sa chaise, sous les regards mi-envieux, mi-curieux de ses camarades. Il s'agissait d'abandonner une interrogation, certes, mais également de se retrouver dans le bureau du proviseur pour une raison inconnue. Au change, il aurait mille fois préféré une interro complètement foiré.

_Mince, dit Luke. C'est con.

_Quoi ? Dit-il, agacé.

Il avançait à pas mesuré dans le couloir, écoutant le ronron rassurant qui émanait des différentes salles de classe.

_Rien. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu as déjà parlé à quelqu'un de... ça ?

_Non. Et je ne le ferais pas.

_Pourquoi ?

_Devine.

Luke sembla réfléchir :

_Ouais. Ça se tient.

Il traversa la cour, jusqu'au bâtiment de l'administration.

_Mais, dit l'autre. Ça ne te fait pas... bizarre ? Peur ? Tu ne te demandes pas s'il y a une raison ? Comme ça. Pouf. Du jour au lendemain, alors que j'ai l'impression que... que tu as toujours été là. C'est bizarre. Et on ne se connaît pas ?

_Franchement, une explication... j'ai arrêté d'en chercher depuis que je suis né.

Luke éclata de rire.

(Il parlait avec quelqu'un. Dans sa tête. Pouf.)

Perceval pénétra dans le bâtiment en saluant les radiateurs au passage, prit une grande inspiration et toqua à une porte qui affichait « Bureau du proviseur ». Il n'était absolument pas un habitué du lieu. Aucun rapport d'aucune sorte. Vraiment.

_Entrez, dit une voix qu'il lui sembla reconnaître.

Il poussa avec précaution la porte sur ses gonds, tâchant de faire profil bas. On voulait certainement lui parler de l'incident de hier soir, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_Je me fais parfois la même idée, dit Luke.

Ah. Lui.

_Chut. Je suis occupé, murmura t-il. Je veux comprendre, on... on se rappelle ?

Luke pouffa, mais donna aussitôt son assentiment, disparaissant de son esprit. L'impression, c'était comme si on enlevait un bonnet. Ou pas. Quelque chose de chaud et de rassurant qui se barrait d'un coup. Peut-être... avait-il besoin de ça, de ce contact ? Peut-être était-ce la raison de pourquoi il ne s'en offusquait pas le moins du monde ? A aucun moment il n'avait paru foncièrement choqué, alors que ce n'était pas normal, pas humain, et certainement surnaturel. Ça touchait le mystique.

Il se reprit la douloureuse réalité dans la face, lorsqu'il vit qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

A droite du bureau, Madame Meery, sa prof d'anglais, ses cheveux noirs tenus longs et ses vêtements bariolés. Si elle était présente, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec son orientation et le conseil de classe à venir ? Quoique l'on faisait aussi appel aux professeurs principaux en cas de litiges divers.

Au bureau, personne. Le proviseur était absent. Ouf. Ça ne devait pas être si grave.

A gauche du bureau, à côté de la seule plante verte du décor, un homme. Une moustache fièrement dressée, quelques rides et un embonpoint naissant, il portait un costard bien taillé qui mettait en valeur toute sa personne. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'attention de Perceval.

_Monsieur Louis, vous avez fait vite, dit Meery sans se départir de son sourire.

Ce type, il... il portait des tongs.

* * *

On nous l'avait toujours répété : les tongs. C'était le mal.

A la revoyure les amis !


	3. Godrichounet

Allez. Go. Went. Gone.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Godrichounet**

Perceval empêcha un gloussement stupide de franchir ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le lieu, ce n'était pas le moment, et il était sûrement dans la merde. On allait dans peu de temps, également, parler dudit incident faire profil bas était ce qui se référait le mieux à une quelconque stratégie de défense. L'instinct de préservation pouvait amener très loin.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina :

_Vous êtes Monsieur Perceval Godric Louis ? S'enquit-il.

Zen. Ne pas faire de faux pas. Il était un gentil garçon qui avait eu une enfance très triste, bouhouhou, qui était un peu terrifié et qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

On croise les doigts, ça allait passer.

_Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Pas trop, le sourire. Y'a des gens qui étaient capables de croire que l'on se foutait de leur gueule pour largement moins que ça.

_Enchanté, je me nomme Justin Rowle, et j'ai entendu... certains faits que m'a fait parvenir votre professeur de français, dit le vieux en agitant vaguement la main en direction de Meery.

Cool. C'était une conspiration contre sa chère personne, on allait le renvoyer et il finirait sous un pont, avec une tente, un chien et des pantoufles roses en guise de moufles.

_Ainsi, je suis en parti ici pour éclaircir certains points, dont principalement ce dernier : qu'avez-vous fait ce jour dernier, devant une assemblée composée d'une cinquantaine de lycéens ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Exactement ? Susurra t-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Perceval sentit son cœur lui faire faux bond ça sonnait trop comme le début d'un mauvais film de science-fiction. Il espérait être le gentil. Et, à bien y réfléchir, se faire disséquer sur une table d'opération ne lui semblait plus une perspective d'avenir réjouissante. Le problème : qu'est-ce que les gens avaient... _exactement_ vu ? Il se força à relativiser. C'était un espèce de rendez-vous avec le proviseur, mais sans le proviseur et avec un mec inconnu à l'établissement. Point et suite.

_J'ai... commença t-il. Je me suis... euh... avec un camarade. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Matthias, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporté, mais...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge : le type le fixait avec un sourire faux. Ce n'était pas cela qu'il attendait. Mais alors... Il jeta en vitesse un coup d'œil vers la porte.

_Monsieur Louis... Vous avait compris, je pense, que les circonstances n'étaient pas habituelles. Ainsi, je repose ma question : que s'est-il passé ? Exactement ?

Étrangement, il souriait toujours. Perceval ressentit de plein fouet le poids de son sac, tout contre son dos il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, vraiment chaud, et c'en était presque invivable.

_On... a échangé des coups... il est un peu tombé... s'étrangla le jeune homme.

_Il s'est cassé le poignet, lança Meery.

Il s'agissait des premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis le début de l'entretien. Fait étrange lorsque l'on connaissait sa volubilité habituelle.

_Ah, dit Perceval. J'irais m'excuser... je me rends bien compte que ma conduite est inqualifiable. Cela ne se reproduira plus...

Le dénommé Rowle poussa un soupir :

_Cette conversation tourne en rond, en avez-vous conscience ? La question que je vais vous poser va éclaircir cette situation. N'ayant pas peur des mots : de quelle manière êtes-vous parvenu à trans... à vous... téporté... téléporter, dans ce qui semble être une manifestation évidente de magie accidentelle ? Demanda t-il doucement.

La porte buta contre son dos. Magie ? Téléporter. _Il_ était au courant.

_Calmez-vous, Perceval, intima Meery.

Il était très calme, ça ne se voyait pas ? Il était très calme, son cœur ne battait pas à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, il ne sentait pas son uniforme collé par la sueur tout contre son dos il ne sentait rien, il faisait le vide. Parce qu'il était... calme. Au même instant, il eut la pensée incongrue qu'il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Après tout, il avait quasiment foiré sa vie à la naissance, non ? Aujourd'hui, 27 septembre 1979, nous vous annonçons la mort immédiate de Perceval Godric Louis. Puisse son âme subir les pires affres de son affreuse vie. Amen.

Rowle savait il savait parce qu'il était là pour ça, juste pour lui. C'était tellement évident... Il savait, et Perceval ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu disparaître, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

_Je... quoi..., croassa t-il. Ce n'est pas possible, de faire ça...

Ou le quasi-aveu. Bien. Vraiment. Il progressait.

_Mais vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi vous nous intéressez...

Il souriait toujours, sans détacher son regard de celui du jeune homme.

_Si je vous disiez que, fait un tant soit peu étrange, vous étiez un sorcier, que me répondriez-vous ? Susurra Rowle.

Perceval émit un rire nerveux.

_Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas vraiment se mettre dans pareille situation et...

_Monsieur Louis. Vous êtes un sorcier.

Ah.

_Vous voulez rire ? S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

Même pour lui, ça sonnait fichtrement faux.

_Non, dit Rowle. Bien sûr que non. Je suis mortellement sérieux, Monsieur Louis.

Il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes : ce type disait la vérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il le savait. Tout s'éclairait. Il était un _sorcier_, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Encore fallait-il désormais savoir ce qu'englobait ce terme.

Il y avait toujours eu des événements étranges et inexpliqués dans son environnement immédiat. Souvent, c'était parce qu'il était en colère, et des objets explosaient, des jouets volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, une peluche se mettait à faire des galipettes sur son lit. Cela avait toujours fait parti de son quotidien il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il ne devait en parler à personne. Parce que les gens avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Lui n'avait pas compris, mais avait fait avec. Après tout, c'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'il était.

Un sorcier.

Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus pompeux avec des tas de sigles, mais ça sonnait tout aussi bien.

_Un sorcier. Très bien, murmura t-il. Et après ?

Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ? Exactement ?

Le vieux parut décontenancé de la violence de ses propos, et lança un regard étrange en direction de Meery. Celle-ci affichait un léger sourire en coin. Bien : des choses se jouaient dans cette salle, mais il ne comprenait pas tout.

_Et bien... jeune homme, je suis envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie.

Il lançait cela comme si ces simples mots attestaient de sa bonne volonté.

__Ministère de la Magie ?_

Cela rendait très mal, dit à haute voix.

_Ah. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant... Il s'agit de l'autorité suprême, en ce qui concerne les sorciers l'équivalent du gouvernement Moldu...

Il avait déjà entendu ce mot dans une autre vie, ou il ne s'appelait pas Perceval Louis. Il décida de passer outre le terme. Qui disait Ministère disait autorité, disait légalité, disait des tas d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Le fait, notamment, qu'il n'était pas seul et que des gens pouvaient également produire des phénomènes bizarres.

_Et pourquoi quelqu'un vous aurez t-il envoyé, vous ?

_Question intéressante, Monsieur Louis. Il est que vous n'apparaissez pas dans nos registres, sous quelle forme que ce soit, et que, selon toute vraisemblance, vous ne possédez pas la Marque. Il y a des expérimentations à faire, de ce côté-là. Tant que j'y pense... vous permettez ? Questionna l'homme en extirpant un bout de bois d'une de ses nombreuses poches.

Une petite voix, dans sa tête, lui murmura « baguette magique ».

Purée, il ne s'était pas levé pour ça.

Le vieux marmonna des sons inintelligibles dans sa direction en effectuant des moulinets avec le bout de bois. Un nuage bleuté s'en échappa et fusa dans sa direction pendant un instant, ce n'était plus qu'une masse opaque, puis tout s'arrêta subitement.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais... grommela Rowle. Partie. Enfin... bienvenue dans le monde magique, Monsieur Louis !

Il détestait cette manie que l'homme avait, qui consistait à répéter son nom à tout bout de champ. Ça allait une ou deux fois, pour le pompeux, puis ça virait au lassant.

Le monde magique, rien que ça. Où était les sept nains ?

_Donc. En gros. Je suis un... sorcier ? C'est-à-dire ?

_La magie existe, Monsieur Louis, et vous êtes, d'après les dires de Madame, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier. La question que l'on se pose, désormais, c'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas su avant ?

Perceval haussa les épaules. Il était sensé être complètement perdu ce n'était pas maintenant que l'on allait lui demander de réfléchir.

_Oui mais... un sorcier ? On quoi cela consiste, concrètement ?

Le vieux fit un sourire et présenta sa baguette.

_Oh. Et bien, vous pouvez faire de la magie, à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Vous pouvez faire... vous pouvez tout faire, dans les limites du raisonnable, dit Rowle en faisant léviter une trousse.

Perceval ne parvint pas à quitter l'objet des yeux.

« Ouah » fut le seul son qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, les rêves qu'ils parviendraient à exaucer, ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place qui s'évaporait doucement. A moins que tout cela ne soit l'objet de son imagination, le futur, tel qu'il s'offrait à lui, lui plaisait beaucoup. Lui plaisait énormément.

_Vous ne le saviez pas que j'étais... enfin... c'est normal ?

_Pour une raison inexpliquée. Vous auriez dû prendre connaissance du monde magique dans les formes, à vos onze ans, comme tous les Nés-Moldus.

Sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Il grimaça.

_Cependant, Monsieur Louis, une question se pose : êtes-vous véritablement un Né-Moldu ?

_Un quoi ?

_Un sorcier né de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

_Parce que...

_Oui, la magie est, le plus souvent, héréditaire.

Sérieusement, il haïssait sa vie. Des questions informulés depuis très longtemps refaisaient surface, des espoirs ténus auxquels il aurait aimé se raccrocher recommençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit.

_Parce que l'on ne connaît pas mes géniteurs, souffla t-il.

C'était une vérité, il avait fait avec. C'était con que cela revienne le faire chier à des moments comme ça.

_Parce que vous vous appelez Perceval Godric, dit Rowle.

_Et ?

L'homme fit un vague geste de la main.

_Et ce serait trop long à expliquer. Toujours est-il qu'étant un sorcier, des dispositions particulières devront être prises à votre égard. Vous... vous m'accompagnerez. Demain. Au Ministère. Cela vous convient-il ? Mais bien sûr que cela vous convient je ferais parvenir l'information à votre professeur d'anglais, d'accord ? Tâchez de ne pas vous évaporer dans la nature, hein ?

Il avait toujours son sourire de psychopathe peint sur sa face rougeâtre.

_Si vous avez des questions, quelles qu'elles soient, et bien, faîtes les moi... Demandez à votre professeur. Vous pourrez faire ça ? Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais des devoirs de la plus haute importance m'appellent.

Il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur le manche de sa veste.

_Madame Meery, Monsieur Louis. Au plaisir de vous revoir. Demain, d'accord ?

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon. Comme ça, pouf. C'était un peu trop pour Perceval il cligna des yeux.

Meery récupérait sa veste rouge, qu'elle avait pendu au porte-manteau du directeur.

_Perceval, c'est sans conteste une profonde surprise, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Celui-ci était franc, clair. Il rendait bougrement mieux.

_Euh... ouais. Mais vous... vous êtes...

Elle secoua la tête.

_Je suis ce que l'on appelle une Cracmolle : ascendance sorcière, mais aucun pouvoir magique. Fâcheux, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa t-elle en lui tendant un mot d'excuse.

_Mais... balbutia t-il.

Elle le poussa gentiment vers la sortie :

_Allez, ne vous rendez pas malade, et prenez cela comme un joyeux revirement. Vous avez une interrogation d'histoire, non ?

Ah. Oui. Mais ce n'était pas sensé être moins important que _ça_ ?

_Vous étiez au courant qu'il existait des...

_Oui.

_Beaucoup de gens sont au courant ?

_Suffisamment.

_Il sont...

_Plusieurs millions Perceval. Maintenant, ouste !

Il se tenait encore sur l'embrasure de la porte.

_Mais, madame...

_Ouste !

_Au revoir, Madame ! Lança t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il poussa la porte et dévala les marches de l'administration. L'air frais lui saisit la gorge il fourra ses mains au fond de ses poches, dans un frisson incontrôlable. Il n'était pas certain que le froid soit la seule raison de ses spasmes vigoureux. Il se sentait un peu vide.

On lui avait balancé l'information dans la gueule il se l'était pris, et cela faisait comme une mauvaise rencontre avec un mur de briques. On ne pensait jamais à son petit cœur meurtri.

Il parvint au bâtiment au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Il rejoignit l'amas qui faisait office de rangs en traînant les pieds.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda Samuel.

Perceval lui rendit son regard. Franchement ?

Rien, presque rien.

* * *

Yes ? Youpi ? Enjoy ?


	4. Des histoires de drauchons

Merci pour tous les amis, pour ceux qui suivent. Beaucoup de poutous.

(Des millions de poutous.)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Des histoires de drauchons**

Maths. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au bras, mal partout, et puis il avait maths. En plus. Bon, à la limite, il n'avait peut-être pas si mal que ça, et il en rajoutait des couches. En vérité, tiens, il n'avait mal nulle part, mais il ne fallait pas le dire, parce que franchement, voilà.

Il allait claquer Samuel, pour changer. Encore une heure à passer dans les affres sordides de ce bahut bouffeur d'hommes, puis il pourrait se carapater vers d'autres cieux plus joyeux. Erin l'attendait à l'extérieur, dans le vaste monde qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Perceval ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait lui dire, à cette Erin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment cachés des choses entre eux, que ce soient de la plus petite broutille jusqu'au déclenchement de la troisième guerre mondiale des serpillières. Ainsi, ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, mais ça, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. A vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé, dans un grand élan d'égoïsme pur, le garder pour lui.

Ça aurait été son secret.

Vive la fraternité, la confiance mutuelle, la foi en l'humanité et blablabla.

_Toc toc toc, qui est là ?

Perceval lança un regard blasé à Samuel.

_Oui ? Murmura t-il, en tâchant de ne pas s'attirer un regard courroucé du prof.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas dans ses petits papiers, il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

Samuel haussa un sourcil :

_Quoi ? Grommela t-il.

Comme quoi les maths, ça va, mais pas plus que la dose signalée sur le cachet. Très petite, la dose.

_T'as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Perceval.

Son camarade lui fit un signe négatif de la tête quant à Perceval, il mit un certain temps pour comprendre :

_Ah, dit-il. Okay.

Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa trousse, se concentrant sur :

_Anakin appelle Luke. Présent au rapport, mon adjudant, balança t-il dans le coin éclairé de sa tête.

_Luke ? Fit Luke.

_Ouais, répondit-il en tâchant de faire style qu'il se concentrait sur le cours.

C'est très difficile, soit dit en passant. Tout un art profond qui mériterait qu'on s'y intéresse.

_Bon bah, alors on va garder Luke, dit l'autre d'un ton guilleret. Mais... franchement... Moldu ?

On en arrivait au point qui le titillait depuis son entretien avec Rowle : cette journée étaient véritablement trop forte en rebondissements pour lui. Il se prenait des vingtaines de parpaings dans la gueule. A part cela ? Plutôt clean, il vivait sa vie.

_Tu es un sorcier ? Demanda Perceval, de but en blanc.

_Oui, fit Luke. Et pour lancer une phrase comme cela, je pense que tu es...

_Ouais. Je suis.

Il prit soin de ne pas indiquer qu'il venait de l'apprendre quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Le prof baragouinait des trucs sans queue ni tête sur des fonctions qui croissaient et qui décroissaient, sauf que de temps en temps, elles fluctuaient, alors il fallait faire des tableaux de signes, mais il ne trouvait pas le canard.

_C'est logique, d'ailleurs, dit Luke. Sinon, on ne pourrait pas...

_Parler ?

_Voilà. Parler par la pensée. Si tu existes, tu pourrais très bien te trouver à...

Luke s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, puis relança sur un :

_T'as quel âge, en fait ?

Il avait quel âge ?

_Je viens.. euh... d'avoir seize ans. Et toi,_ Luke_ ? Demanda t-il en insistant avec sarcasme sur le surnom.

Il parlait avec Luke Skywalker dans sa tête, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

_Seize ? Et bien... Tu es à Poudlard ?

Perceval fronça inconsciemment les sourcils. Chose stupide, soit dit en passant, sachant bien que votre interlocuteur ne pouvait pas vous voir. C'était un tout petit peu l'essence même de la télépathie ou du schmilblick machin chose.

_Ne détourne pas la conversation.

_J'ai... j'ai quinze ans. Tu es à Poudlard ?

_Non, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que pouvait être ce truc.

_Ah. Okay, fit Luke. Euh... C'est con mais... dans une potion basique de Sente-Linpin, après avoir foutu du mucus d'escargot, on met les cornes d'escargots séchées ou les cornes d'escargot fraîches ?

_Hein ? Fit-il.

A haute voix. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas doué.

_Monsieur Louis, je suis heureux de voir que vous redescendez enfin sur...

_Nan mais c'est assez urgent, tu vois, ça risque de...

_...Terre. Tant que nous y sommes, et avant que vous ne vous évadiez à nouveau, pourriez-vous me...

_... péter.

_... répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

_Les bulles, c'est normal, aussi ?

_Oh putain, souffla Perceval.

_Vous avez dit quelque chose ? S'enquit le prof.

C'est que le mec le regardait vraiment fixement, et bien dans les yeux avec ça. Il allait, de façon fort sérieuse, se pisser dans son froc. Ici, tout de suite. On respirait mal dans cette salle.

_Rien du tout, monsieur, et euh... vous avez dit... commença t-il.

_T'es toujours là ?

_Pas le moment, siffla t-il.

Il baragouina quelque chose en direction du prof, qui ressemblait vaguement à :

_Je ne... euh... m'en souviens... excusez-moi... Monsieur... plus... Mal écouté... euh...

Le mec secoua la tête en retour et retourna à son cours non sans lui avoir lancé un regard qui en disait long : si j't'attrape, j'te bouffe.

_Mais vas-y carrément ! Murmura t-il dans sa barbe en se saisissant violemment de son stylo.

_Monsieur Louis ! Grogna le prof.

Perceval releva la tête pour la rabaisser. Ils étaient tous sérieux ? Il était ici, maintenant, alors qu'il était un sorcier, un putain de sorcier. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, ce ne devait pas être n'importe quoi, non ? Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de lui, il voulait être ailleurs. Pas à cette table, jamais. Juste ailleurs, bien. Dans son lit, pourquoi pas ? Dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas à vivre _ça_ ?

Tout était, de toute façon, profondément débile. _Ça_, ça ne lui servirait à rien. Jamais. Et il restait là, à écouter ce mec, alors qu'il pourrait être ailleurs et qu'il pourrait être libre comme un foutu butterfly.

_Ah bah tiens, il manquait plus que ça ! Fit Luke.

_Quoi ? lança, hargneux, Perceval.

_Le chaudron a pété.

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement :

_Nan, sérieux, tu fais chier avec tes putains de chaudrons. J'y pige rien, okay ? Rien de chez rien. Capito, man ?

Il était sûr d'avoir toujours mal à la tête. La sonnerie retentit pile au même instant, tandis que Luke gardait obstinément le silence, comme vexé. Perceval enfourna rageusement les affaires dans son sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

_Pfuiii... Et benh pour péter, ça a vraiment pété..., dit Luke d'un ton appréciateur.

Perceval s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe sur l'intérêt certain qu'il portait à ses putains de propos, mais le prof en avait décidé autrement :

_Monsieur Louis, un instant s'il-vous-plaît, lança t-il en rassemblant des feuillets sur son bureau.

Non, c'était une manie ou quoi ? On devait vraiment le kiffer de chez kiffer, en salle des profs. Ils avaient dû dresser un autel à son nom, et tout, et puis faire brûler de l'encens en implorant son pardon divin, et patati et patata...

_Monsieur Louis, le comportement de ces derniers jours... commença le prof.

Et il partit dans son monologue, tandis que Perceval jetait un regard suppliant vers la porte. Elle était là, devant ses yeux, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. A portée de main, je vous dis.

_Putain, dit Luke, j'en ai même dans les cheveux...

Tout le monde avait décidé de le faire chier, aujourd'hui ? Y'avait des jours comme ça, où l'on se demandait si cela valait la peine de s'extirper de si douces couvertures et de tendres promesses de félicitée, le matin. Des tas de rêves plein la tête...

_Si tu veux me raconter ta vie, mais vas-y carrément, lança t-il à l'intention de Luke.

_Mais compatis, mince, gémit Luke.

_Attends, je te connais depuis... ce matin. Pouf, tu es rentré dans ma vie, et je continue toujours à me demander si je n'ai pas des tendances schizophréniques... alors, s'il-te-plaît : ta...

_Ah ? Toi aussi ? Ça me rassure.

_Ta gueule, franchement. Je suis en train de me faire engueuler par un prof, alors...

_Ah ? Toi aussi. Ça me rassure.

Perceval sentit un sourire commencer à poindre aux commissures de ses lèvres.

_Cela vous fait donc rire, Perceval ?

La voix du prof résonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Tiens. Ce type était toujours là ?

_Non, monsieur, je... je..

Autant pour la répartie. Le jeune homme s'embrouillait l'esprit, avec tout ça qui lui sautait à la gueule. Par instant, il lui semblait que l'entrevue avec Rowle remontait à plusieurs années-lumière ; d'autres fois, également, il se demandait ce qu'il foutait avec un type qui lui causait dans la tête. A d'autres moments, encore, il s'interrogeait sur sa place en ce monde, sur l'école et sur la possibilité de se barrer en courant dans le couloir, en hurlant qu'il n'avait jamais demandé cela.

Mais bon. C'est l'adolescence, non ?

_Prenez les vacances de Noël pour réfléchir. Les fêtes, la nouvelle année, de bonnes résolutions... Tout n'est jamais trop tard... Dirigez votre propre destin rien n'est jamais figé, okay ?

Mais il n'en avait rien à battre des maths ! Ça ne se voyait pas assez ? Il était un sorcier, bordel, un sorcier, fichtre ! Il pouvait faire des trucs ! Il pouvait recréer Star Trek dans son jardin, mince !

Il dit rapidement au revoir au professeur et se barra en courant de la salle de classe.

Fin de la journée, youpi.

Youpi.

Il lui semblait que tout tournait toujours autour du même schéma. Peut-être, simplement, parce que c'était véritablement le cas : métro-boulot-dodo, et taïaut, mes amis. Il se levait pour se recoucher le soir ; perspective effrayante.

Tout déraillait, pourtant, à un moment ou à un autre. Ce moment, c'était maintenant.

Il vit les cinq mecs arriver vers lui de très loin, parce que des trucs comme ça, tout de même, ça se remarque. Et que ça fait tâche au milieu de la foule des collégiens hauts comme trois pommes.

Erin ramenait sa fraise par la gauche.

Cool. Il se tourna vers elle et tenta subtilement de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, à grand renfort de gestes pour le moins exagérés et en essayant lamentablement de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il articulait en en faisant des tonnes, c'était « Casse-toi. ». Son bras pointait, de façon discrète, en direction des mecs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et un « oh » de compréhension apparut sur ses lèvres ; elle s'éloigna en lui jetant des coups d'œil ostensibles. Lui, il fit mine de continuer son chemin.

Le premier mec se planta devant son pauvre corps esseulé. On était déjà trop loin du lycée, du collège. Trop loin d'une route. Quelques élèves qui faisaient mine de se dépêcher en direction des bus. Le mec, lui, était grand.

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui était petit. On en revenait toujours à la même problématique : boire de la soupe, très peu pour lui. Vu le résultat, plus aucun espoir.

_Euh... salut, sourit-il.

Nan, mais faut pas déconner non plus. Des balèzes comme ça, on n'en voit que dans les mauvais films américains.

Lors des passages à tabac.

_C'est toi, Perceval Louis ? Dit l'un des cinq.

Le club des cinq !

_Non, répondit-il sans se départir de son plus grand sourire. Moi, c'est Max Smith, mais je crois que j'ai vu Louis. C'est pas le cassos, nan ? Si vous le cherchez, il prend le bus en haut, je crois.

L'un des mecs renifla.

_Tu te fous de nous ? Un rouquin avec un gros pif, y'en a pas dix milles qui traînent par ici.

Sauf en Irlande.

_Euh... non, risqua t-il.

Perceval aurait dû se la jouer serré : ça allait être chaud, parce que les types étaient trop grands, trop nombreux, et qu'il existait un phénomène de société nommé « effet de groupe ». Le truc, là, qui faisait faire des conneries à beaucoup de monde.

Celui avec le crâne rasé s'avança vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui foutait son haleine dans la gueule. C'est que c'était fichtrement intimidant, comme technique.

_Tu connais Matthias Strauss ? Susurra le type.

En tâchant de faire passer cela pour un geste machinal, Perceval resserra les bretelles de son sac, qui se colla contre son dos. Il était lourd, aujourd'hui. Les types n'avaient pas... l'un d'eux avait une besace qui pendait négligemment contre son flanc.

_Non. Euh... excusez-moi, mais je dois... prendre mon bus...glissa le jeune homme en faisait mine de s'éloigner.

Le type à sa gauche fit un geste en sa direction. Il l'esquiva.

Puis mit en application la seule chose envisageable dans ce genre de situation : il prit ses cliques et ses claques, et puis la poudre d'escampette, aussi. L'asphalte battait contre ses chaussures. Les mecs n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était réfugié dans une ruelle exiguë en un saut de mouton à la James Bond.

Crachotant ce qui lui restait de poumon, il se fraya un passage entre les sacs poubelles, enjamba un mur et se retrouva dans une rue adjacente.

Son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine, ça lui faisait mal.

_Oh putain, grimaça t-il.

Perceval se retourna : personne. Longs à la détente, les gens. Pourtant, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable : il s'élança en trottinant.

Putain. Putain, putain, putain. Toujours personne au coin de la rue ; son sang affluait contre sa tempe. Putain. Il sursauta brusquement.

Une vieille !

Non, ça allait. Ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir un très très long détour jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

-Perceval-

_Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Ricana Erin.

Il se jeta contre le dossier du bus, soupirant d'aise. Il avait eu de la chance, ça, c'était certain. Beaucoup de cul, et puis peut-être un ange gardien, quelque part, qui gueulait parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop de travail.

Perceval leva les yeux au ciel, genre que la question lui passait au-dessus de la casquette.

Erin choisit ce moment pour se pencher à la fenêtre :

_Hey ! C'est pas eux, là ?

Le jeune homme baissa instinctivement la tête, et aussi tout le corps, un peu, sous le regard goguenard de sa sœur. Bon, peut-être que sa réaction était démesurée, certes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se foutre ainsi de sa sainte gueule.

_Tu. Fais. Chier, grogna t-il.

Il faisait la tête, tiens, pour la peine. On ne se moquait pas impunément de lui sans en subir les conséquences.

_Tu boudes ?

_Oui, fit-il en prenant un air outragé.

_Mon cul, dit le jeune fille.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui : plusieurs étaient libres autour d'eux : personne à portée d'oreille. Il se pencha en direction d'Erin, prenant cet air mystérieux qui lui seyait si bien.

_Psst. Je suis un sorcier, murmura t-il avec emphase.

_Un quoi ?

_Un sorcier, répéta t-il.

Succinctement, il lui raconta son entrevue, pour le moins étrange, avec le dénommé Rowle. Il était certain d'avoir des tas d'étoiles dans les yeux, mais il ne faisait que raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, non ? Cependant, il omit de mentionner Luke. Cela lui paraissait bien trop... intime, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Luke était Luke, Luke se baladait dans sa tête mais il était... familier. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là, quelque part, mais qu'il ne s'en été pas rendu compte tout de suite. Luke, c'était ça.

_Donc, tu es un sorcier ? S'étrangla Erin. Tu te fous de moi ?

Perceval soupira.

_C'est ce que ce type, là. Rowle. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Et je le crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le crois.

Le bus n'allait pas tarder à arriver à destination ; il n'était pas tellement pressé d'arriver.

_Tout de suite, quoi. Tu crois ce que l'on veut bien te dire, parce que tu imagines que tu es le type le plus incroyable que ce monde ait jamais vu, c'est ça ? C'est pas parce que... quelques trucs se sont passés, comme ça, que c'est forcément une raison. Y'a des explications... rationnelles qui pourraient expliquer tout ça.

_Ouais, mais je me suis _téléporté_, argua t-il.

Perceval cherchait désespérément le regard de la jeune fille, qui se contentait de croiser les bras en prenant un air buté.

_Mais, pourquoi un sorcier ? Pourquoi pas un magicien, un alien, ou je sais pas quoi ?

_C'est ce que le type a dit... soupira t-il.

_Et tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit. Comme ça ? Mais viens monter dans ma camionnette, quoi !

Il faillit éclater de rire, mais s'abstint.

_Il a fait _léviter_ une trousse avec une baguette magique, dit-il de but en blanc avec la sensation de sortir une énormité deux fois plus grosse que lui.

Les yeux d'Erin s'agrandirent de surprise.

_Tu fumes des trucs _vraiment_ chelous, fit-elle.

_Mais je déconne pas ! Il vient me chercher demain, appuya le jeune homme, comme pour donner encore un peu plus de poids à ses propos.

_Et tu vas le suivre ? S'enquit Erin.

_Ouais.

Ouais, il allait faire ça, parce qu'une curiosité complètement maladive le bouffait de l'intérieur.

_T'es complètement barré, souffla la jeune fille.

Perceval lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

Voilà qui résumait parfaitement la situation.

-Perceval-

Le noir résonnait, encore et encore. Ses pas crevaient les voûtes de la cathédrales, mais c'étaient seulement les ténèbres, et nulle trace de l'humain, nulle part. Pas un pas dans le néant.

_T'es là ? Cria t-il.

Sa voix lui parut rauque ; elle se répercuta sur les pierres imaginaires du grand lieu vide.

Il y avait quelque chose, ici. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas comme la première fois, ni comme les fois précédentes. De sombres seigneurs partaient sucer l'essence même des ténèbres.

Une bourrasque l'arracha au sol. Mille morceaux de son corps, partout. Il avait mal, et cela perçait, et perçait encore ce corps qui n'était pas vraiment à lui. Il n'était plus vraiment lui, car un poids malsain déchirait tout et le recrachait, et le régurgitait et l'avalait encore et encore. Une grosse bestiole qui n'était pas à sa place.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi ?

Mal. Des millions de souffrance, des milliers de dards sur sa peau qui s'incrustent.

Il était une souillure.

Le monstre gobait tout, vilain monde.

Le monstre gobait tout, encore, toujours.

Et une porte.

Elle n'était pas à lui, la porte, mais elle déchirait le normal.

Ce n'était pas bien.

Et ça faisait mal.

* * *

En espérant que vous passez un bon moment.

Parce qu'on est bien, chez But.


End file.
